Travel systems are often used to support and transport infants, children, toddlers and juveniles. Such travel systems can include an infant carrier that is shaped and configured to securely receive an infant therein or thereon. The travel system may also include a stroller, car seat base, or various other components which are shaped to releasably or removably receive the infant carrier thereon. The infant carrier and/or infant carrier-receiving component may include various latches or locking mechanisms to secure the infant carrier to the infant carrier-receiving component.
When the infant-receiving component is a stroller, many existing travel systems secure the infant carrier only to the tray of the stroller. Some existing travel systems may include a retaining mechanism which may require operation by an adult to move the retaining mechanism between its locked and unlocked positions. Accordingly there is a need for an infant carrier-receiving component with a retaining mechanism that can secure an infant carrier to an infant carrier-receiving component that is easy to use and operate.